my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Quartz Blitz
Quartz Blitz is a unicorn princess of Stonult, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, being Hard Stone’s granddaughter. Personality Quartz Blitz is generally calm and easy-going. She has displayed a powerful loyalty to her kingdom, as she was more interested in killing the jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails than actually protecting them. She decided this was the best plan so Stonult could become stronger than Thicket and the Light Kingdom, something she picked up from her grandfather. Like her grandfather, Hard Stone, she is very audacious, often sarcastically implying that because he suffers from back pain, he should be replaced by someone younger. She also has an immature side to her, which she hides, as seen when she reprimands Stone Quake on his childish excitement about flying when they were heading towards the Wild Isle, though she was secretly excited about the prospect herself. Quartz Blitz has the utmost confidence in her skills, as seen when battling and capturing Pandora. This trait makes her somewhat arrogant of her abilities, which she seemingly inherited from her grandfather. Skills Quartz Blitz is a highly capable mare, having been chosen to guard her grandfather during the Summit of Regents. Quartz Blitz is capable of using earth, fire and water nature. Her earth nature prowess enables her to erect a protective rock dome that was sturdy enough to endure several tons of falling rockle of using earth nature. She can combine the basic natures she can manipulate to create an advanced one by combining earth and fire-natured energy to create lava nature, which in her case, creates quicklime. She can use the Quicklime Spell to cause corrosive damage, and combine it with a water spell to increase its range and cause it to harden and trap the opponent. Quartz Blitz can be quite deceptive in combat, as demonstrated when she told her team-mates that she would send Pandora in their direction, only to have her teleport in the other direction falling into her trap. Family Tree Description In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Quartz Blitz accompanies King Hard Stone, along with Stone Quake, to the summit of regents in Trottinghan. In “Discuss Between Regents”, when King Aspen destroyed his table during the meeting, Stone Quake and Quartz Blitz moved to protect King Hard Stone after King Aspen's physical outburst, but were soon dismissed by King Hard Stone. In “The Power of the Regents”, when Quartz heard that Ulysses had infiltrated the meeting, she asked for permission to fight the one who defeated Black Granite. Hard Stone agreed, but told her to keep out of Aspen's way. She watched Ulysses’ battle from the shadows. In “Declaration of War”, it’s revealed that Quartz Blitz, when Ulysses caused the room to collapse, she created a dome to protect herself from falling debris. She also fended off Petal Sprout's clone. While returning to Stonult, she suggested to her grandfather that they could eliminate Hawthorn and Star Knight so they can foil the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan and weaken the Light Kingdom and Thicket. When he disagreed, she exclaimed that he wasn't acting like the stubborn old stallion she knew of. He responded that he remembered who he was before he became "so stubborn". In "The Submission of the General of Death", she and Stone Quake then joined Hard Stone to reinforce the garrison on the Wild Island, before spotting and attacking Pandora and Rothbart. After Hard Stone drew Rothbart away to avoid damaging the island, she battled Pandora and managed to trap her so that she could be sealed by Golden Paladin. However, she, along with Rothbart, are called back by Gentle Light. In “The Strange Disease”, Quartz Blitz accompanies Hard Stone as he moves the Wild Isle. In "The War Begins", Quartz Blitz is appointed to the Second Unit, that is led by her father Obsidian Blade. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", Quartz Blitz used and earth-natured spell with her father to unearth the Petal Sprout Army. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Quartz Blitz fights against Petal Sprout's clones. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Quartz Blitz is between the reinforcements that her father brings to help the First Unit. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", she helps her father fighting some clones. In "The Alliance Assemble", arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. Putting White Light's plan into action after her father and his team, sink the beast into a hold, Quartz Blitz and several other Lava Nature bearers pour quicklime on the beast which is later mixed with water and super-dried. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", she stood alongside her grandfather. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", she is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", she is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Stonult Inhabitants Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns